A conventional combustible gas turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustion section including a plurality of combustors, and a turbine section. Ambient air is compressed in the compressor section and conveyed to the combustors in the combustion section. The combustors introduce fuel into the compressed air and ignite the mixture creating combustion products defining hot working gases that flow in a turbulent manner and at a high velocity. The working gases are routed to the turbine section via a plurality of transition ducts. Within the turbine section are rows of stationary vane assemblies and rotating blade assemblies. The rotating blade assemblies are coupled to a turbine rotor. As the working gases expand through the turbine section, the working gases cause the blades assemblies, and therefore the turbine rotor, to rotate. The turbine rotor may be linked to an electric generator, wherein the rotation of the turbine rotor can be used to produce electricity in the generator.
The transition ducts in a can annular combustion section are positioned adjacent to one another and are typically sealed together in some manner to prevent leakage through gaps that extend between respective duct outlet portions. The transition duct outlet portions may also be sealed to structure at the inlet of the turbine section to prevent leakage between the transition ducts and the turbine section structure.